damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Ah, the Characters, those who inhabit and give flavoring spice to the home-brewed world in which the Dames play. Consider adding some of your favorite characters or updating the page of a PC'. '' Player Characters Player characters include all those played by our Cast and their guests on the podcast. * Fran * Laika * Corbin * Slake * Professor Sha * Zaroth Non-Player Characters (Recurring) * Alden-Half Elven Boy serving the Beast God Varahara * Allia - smashed Estran elven attendant of the crow clan * Alonia - Fran's mentor, who died shortly before her guardianship. * Azzam - Prince of Danmar, betrothed to Princess Renetta * Bae - the deer familiar of Fran * Barrend-Works the Thirsty Slavir * Buddy - mentor of Laika * Burger-Jerger - crow familiar of Corbin * Captain Lorea - Captain of the Madrian Guard * Cecelia - Goddess's personal attendant * Cordelia - Goddess's personal attendant * Coquin-Representative of the Bronze Order * Dashing Dawson - magical trader extraordinaire * Demorah- Corbin's mentor in the Crow Clan * Diamond - Dashing Dawson's Champion * Falen - the demigod of betrayal * Felina- Member of the Danmarian guard * Gareet-Member of the Danmari Guard * Gingie - the wolf familiar/steed of Laika * Grav-Gray Manacle Member, Husband of Su-Mi * King Abassi - King of Danmar, wields the power of water * Lord Andolen - * Lord Helmshire - * Lord Maldricks - * Luell - Estran librarian of the Deer Clan * Mara-The Last Listener * Melava-Daughter of Torva * Nadona - White haired female orc who refused to sell the Estran books * Nguyenian - a lively Madrian lord, good friends with Lord Andolen * Princess Magdelaina - * Queen Tenevein Olias- Queen of Madrea * Queen Consort Lilia Greenspire - Queen of Madrea * Renetta - Princess of Madria, betrothed to Azzam * Sabeha-Captain of the Danmari guard * Sylvia - * Su-Mi-Leader of the Gray Manacle * The goddess / Maeri - remember the goddess? It's a song about the goddess. * The Marchioness - * Viyoni - The scavenger, Child of Rayel * Torva - The conquerer, Child of Rayel * Wivvil - the scribe * ''Zerun - the wolf grandpa * Non-Player Characters (One Shot) * Adgrin Oewen - Estran deer clan receptionist of the Temple Barracks * Ainsley - Slake's old Halfling friend who they thought was stuck at Horse Camp forever * Artie - A tea drinking iron golem artificer for Torva * Dokella - Desert Orc Healer * Demora- Corbin's mentor in the Crow Clan * Haven - Estran Halfing assistant to the Restorationist * Nodrig (Not-Rick) the orc chieftain. * Naya - female Wolf Greater Beast * Palo - a traveler from the Farah Mountains * Patrick Maketheirhandstumps - Half Orc Bard of the band Fall Orc Boy * Peter FromWhencetheycame - Half Orc Bard of the band Fall Orc Boy * Red roof oat streamer - An unfortunate Halfing crow clan attendant * Sol - a traveler from the Farah Mountains * Vasenti Johanna - A Estran tiefling who is one of the Star rookie guards of the Barracks * Cosu and Vesrin - Greater beasts of the Deer clan * Oola, Minsma, Cornelius - Crow Greater Beasts * Yo-Un - The insect, son of Viyoni * Zara Vovez - A Estran Half Orc who is one of the Star rookie guards of the Barracks * Reference Characters The Pantheon, to be added. (reference Episodes 40: Court of Spears part 3 "The forces are very ambiguous characters in mythology... No one really knows what they want... why were any of us created, why create a world?" - ''Amina, scholar of Madria '''What ''is ''not Avadell - The Green Mountain where the forces reside * Rayel - The force of War * Certis - The force of Knowledge * Talliah - The force of Nature * Fen - The force of Life * Iol - The force of Death * O'Deal - A force over Pavilla, the god of tricksters, and the goddess of secrets (it's unclear what they are a force of) * Avari - The force of unpredictability of the natural world (The Tempest) Galdel - The barren rock where giants and demons come from What ''is'' * Avelis * Sertenes - The Deep * Beleus - the sword * Fiona - the shield * Pavilla- The God of Truth * Poe - the axe * Weah - the archer * Minatine - the spear * Desit/Dessa - the flame * Rascar - the rage * Huugen - Beast God of Hawks * Viyoni - The scavenger - the mother of monsters * Varahara-Beast God of Boars Category:Characters